Knife, Knife, Baby
by LetThemEatLlamas
Summary: Everyone is getting real sick of Clove's target practice...


**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago. Obviously since this is a parody the characters are going to be OOC. Other than that... First Hunger Games story! WOOOOO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games and it's characters... Yeah, I know... I wish I did too :(

* * *

**Knife, Knife, Baby**

The careers sat lazily at their pyramid of food in the center of the arena. Glimmer was twirling her hair, which was amazingly still glossy even after a week in the arena. Marvel was throwing his spear up, and catching it like a baton. Cato was laying on his back, eating an apple a minute.

Finally, there was Clove who was sitting cross legged waiting for any cute, fuzzy creature to come into vision before yelling "TARGET PRACTICE!", so loud that the other tributes could hear her from a mile away, before throwing a knife so swift that even the cute, little jack rabbits couldn't escape.

"You know..." Glimmer started rather absent mindedly after about an hour of target practice. "Maybe the reason we haven't seen anyone all day is, because you keep scaring them away."

"Maybe you should shut up before I start practicing my knife throwing on something other than ugly, little animals!"

The blonde teen put her hands up in defense; she really didn't want to get knifed in the back today...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"ARE WE JUST GOING TO LET HER SCARE US LIKE THIS?!" A surprisingly ferocious Rue shouted at her troops as she walked down the line of them.

"NO SIR!" The group which consisted of Thresh, Foxface, Katniss, Peeta, and a few of the other remaining tributes responded firmly.

"SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Rue stopped to scream in Peeta's face in particular, which caused him to flinch in fear of the twelve year old.

"TAKE DOWN THE CAREERS, SIR!"

"EXACTLY!" The young girl screamed once more. "NOW BREAK!" They clapped, and troops scattered off into various directions to begin their evilly concocted scheme.

* * *

Back at the cornucopia the careers were still arguing about how annoying Clove was being with her knives, and at this point Marvel was already wounded in the leg as a result of her frustration. She had been more than excited about this, and screamed target practice, louder than ever before.

Every remaining bird flew out of the trees. Some flew so high to escape the noise that they even ran into the forcefield, and fell to the ground roasted.

"YES! DINNER!" Cato yelled, tossing his sack of apples aside, as dozens of cooked birds fell all around him. His excitement soon perished though when a large bird fell on his head, and killed him.

No dinner for you Cato.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Glimmer laughed as she pointed a finger at the dead teenager. Clove was fed up.

She ran over to the ditzhead, and held a knife to her throat threateningly. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She screamed centimeters from her flawless face.

Glimmer's eyes widened, and she zipped her mouth. However, the silence did not last long.

_Knife, Knife, Baby._

"Did you hear that?" Marvel asked from the ground. Clove shushed him.

_Knife, Knife, Baby._

"There it is again!" Glimmer shouted out.

_Knife, Knife, Baby._

"What is that?" Clove narrowed her eyes to look into the woods, and much to her surprise, she could see other tributes swinging from tree to tree singing the song. Clove was thrown into a fit of rage (As if she wasn't already.) "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU SUCKERS!" Ran to the forest.

_Knife, Knife, Baby._

She neared the forest's edge, and threw a knife at the next tribute she saw. It hit him in the throat, and he fell to the forest floor lifeless.

"WOOO! Clove: 1, Tree Hoppers: 0." Glimmer did back handspring into a split. Marvel cheered on as well, but he couldn't exactly cheerlead physically...

Because he was a guy and guys don't cheerlead, duh.

_Knife, Knife, Baby._

"UGH!" Clove groaned out as she threw three knives at the same time at a girl tribute. She was particularly fast so only one hit her, and it barely grazed her arm.

_Knife, Knife, Baby._

"SHUT UP!" Clove screamed as she went to grab another knife from her belt only to find that there were no more. Her eyes widened. "Oh no..." And then there was an arrow through her heart, and a cannon sounded through the arena.

_Bye, Bye, Baby._


End file.
